


Everybody Talks

by aresinhadestown



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Coming of Age, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Jock Keith (Voltron), M/M, Making a story for these characters since canon did them so dirty, Maybe smut who knows???, Other, Romance, Shiro and Adam teach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aresinhadestown/pseuds/aresinhadestown
Summary: "So you want me to...date you? But in a fake way?"Lance nodded."That's exactly what I'm saying!"Keith thought about it for a moment, sipping his cola. He looked Lance up and down and shrugged."As long as you promise to help me with my Spanish homework, I'll fake date you then."Lance's eyes lit up, grabbing the other boys hand and shaking it up and down with a big grin."You won't regret this, I swear!"HighSchool AU where voltron are students living their life and doing dumb shit like fake dating and trying not to fall in love.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1: Sophomore Year

First day of Sophomore Year. 

To everyone else it was a normal school day but to Lance Mclain it was of the upmost importance.

The most important, most nerve-wracking, most determines-your-social life-part-of-the-year was upon and Lance had already fucked it up. 

He tripped, of course, right in the middle of the hallway. Right onto his face. And right when the bell went for class and everyone was around him. 

“Oh my god, are you okay?” 

“Wow what a fall!”

“Hahaha, loser.”

“Someone should have recorded that, that was hilarious.”

Lance sprung up, his face a bright shade of crimson as he laughed it off. “I meant to do that! I-It was a joke!”  
The people around him chuckled nervously, glancing around at each other.

He fought back the tears in his eyes as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

“Have a good first day, everyone!” he spoke up, his voice shaking a little as he forced a cheery tone before making his way out of the crowd and into the bathroom.  
He missed his first class that morning.

Hunk smiled brightly, tucking into his lunchbox containing all his favourite foods. His Mother specially prepared it for his first day and he was more than happy and grateful. He looked up at the sight of a familiar friend making their way over to the table with a sigh. 

Pidge was annoyed to say the least, slamming her wooden lunchbox onto the cafeteria table. Her classes were not as exciting as she hoped to be. Whilst the content did get harder, she felt underwhelmed. Her dream of being an Astronaut felt so far away. 

“Hey Hunk, haven’t seen you in forever,” she began, attempting to make conversation as she opened the box. “How was Hawaii?”  
“It was great! How was your Summer?” he asked, perkily. 

Pidge stabbed at her food, shrugging nonchalantly. “Could’ve been better, I guess. My Mum took us out for a big road trip. We went to a lot of Nature Reserves. While I do love the preservation of the environment, I do not do well on long trips without my computer setup.”  
Hunk nodded his head in agreement. “Life isn’t easy.”

“Hey guys.”  
Lance sat down at the table and the two readied themselves for an insensitive quip or joke of some kind, but it never came.  
“What’s up? You good, man?” Hunk spoke up, patting Lance’s shoulder. Pidge smiled, placing her arm around the boy to comfort him.  
“We’re here for you, Lance.”

“Ah, it’s really nothing. I just tripped real bad in the hall this morning. It was really embarrassing,” he chuckled, shaking his head.

Hunk and Pidge exchanged looks.  
“It’s only the first day, Lance, don’t worry. Everyone will think you’re cool in no time,” Hunk reassured him. “Do you want some Poi? Poi always makes me feel better.”  
“I don’t think any food can cure this heart of mine,” Lance huffed, leaning his head in his hands.  
Hunk shrugged in response before shoving some Poi in his face. 

“My classes are so boring, I just want to hurry up and get to university,” Pidge exclaimed, trying to change the topic. “Just imagine studying in the library, drinking coffee, and heading to a class where you study what you want to know and its difficult, of course, but fun. Wouldn’t that be just the best thing in the world?”  
Her eyes sparkled as she glanced expectedly at her friends. They nodded their heads with much less enthusiasm, but Pidge didn’t seem to mind. 

“I’m sure my brother is having the time of his life at Uni,” she sighed, dreamily.  
Lance nodded his head, deep in thought.  
“Yeah I guess the girls would be great ther- oh my god.”

Suddenly it was as if the brown-haired boy was struck by lightning, his eyes sparkling and his mouth wide open in the shape of an ‘o’.  
“What now?” Pidge asked, turning to see what Lance was looking at. 

A tall dark-skinned girl with long silver hair down to her waist walked by. She wore a pastel blue dress reminiscent of olden-styled farm outfits.  
“Who is that?” Lance murmured, following the girl with his eyes. “She’s so pretty…”

Hunk shrugged. “Beats me. I’m really into this food though.”  
“She’s new,” Pidge answered. “She’s in my Social Class. Really nice. Her father’s the Governor.”

Lance fuelled with sudden energy sprung up from his seat. “I’m going to date that girl whether it’s the last thing I do,” he announced, proudly.  
“You don’t even know her name,” Pidge pointed out.  
“No matter! I’ll be back!”

The Cuban boy sprinted out of the cafeteria, pushing a few people out of the way.  
“Where is he going?” Pidge asked, raising her brow in amusement. 

“He keeps backup clothes and hair care products in his locker,” Hunk replied. “Do you want some coconut rice?”  
“Oh hell yeah.”

Keith Kogane did not want to move schools. He hated being the new kid. The centre of attention. Getting expelled however wasn’t his plan and nothing would’ve prepared him for the foster home he was currently staying at. 

He wandered through the hallways, ignoring the rumbling of his stomach as he waited for the lunch break to end. He didn’t know how to approach anyone, and they all seemed like they wanted nothing to do with him. 

Was it the hair? The jacket? Maybe the scars?

It wasn’t a big deal if he was alone. 

Wasn’t a big deal at all.

As he turned the corner, he bumped face forward into someone’s chest knocking him back.  
He scrunched his nose in pain and apologised quietly, lowering his head as he walked only to get pulled back by his arm. 

“Keith?”

Keith’s eyes widened, glancing up to see a familiar white tuft on a black undercut. Takashi Shirogane or Shiro, was a long-time friend of his that he hadn’t seen in years. 

He felt an overwhelming sense of relief and shock. 

“Shiro?! What are you doing here? You’re not a student, are you?” Keith asked, exasperatedly. 

Shiro laughed, shaking his head before pointing to a little name tag on his chest. “I teach here, actually. I teach Robotics. Wow, Keith you’ve grown so much. I missed you.”

Keith’s face turned red as he scratched his head in embarrassment. “I missed you too. I couldn’t get a hold of you after you moved out of the orphanage. How are you?”

“I’m good…I-I got married actually,” he chuckled nervously, blushing profusely. “How about you? Where are you living nowadays?”

Keith scratched the nape of his neck with a nonchalant shrug. “Ah, still in Foster Care. I’m staying with this uh, couple and their kid. I can’t complain really.”

“Well, if you want you could always live with me. I’ll have to let Adam know,” Shiro grinned, patting Keith on the head before he could refuse the offer. “Just let me know, okay? I have to go now.”

Keith nodded, waving goodbye. He gently touched the spot where the older male patted him and without realising it, a soft smile made its way onto his face. 

Reuniting with Shiro made him recall his father for a moment and the small cabin they lived in, in Keith’s earlier years. Then the orphanage and Shiro. Big brother Shiro.  
He shook his head, composing himself. He didn’t want to get his hopes up. That all his problems could be solved so easily.  
‘Adam is a weird name for a girl,’ he thought, slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

Lance sat at the back of the classroom, doodling pictures of dogs in the corner of his notebook. He kept glancing over at the clock hanging above the board, the hands moving ever so slowly to the end of school. The end of the wretched first day. 

His eyes scanned the classroom before he froze. The angel from earlier sat in the front row, taking notes diligently.  
From the angle Lance was sitting at, he could see her long eyelashes and plump lips. She was stunning. 

She reminded him of Zelda from Legend of Zelda, Lance’s first ever crush. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her. 

“Lance, repite lo que he dicho.”  
(Lance, repeat what I just said.)

The teacher’s booming voice caused Lance to jump in response. He looked around and saw everyone’s eyes on him. He put on his best smile, chuckling nervously.  
“Lo siento señor, no estaba prestando atención. ¿Podría repetir lo que ha dicho?”  
(I’m sorry sir, I wasn’t paying attention. Could you repeat what you said?”

The teacher shook his head disappointedly, looking around the room for his next victim as Lance leaned back in his chair smugly. Being Cuban did have its perks in Spanish Class.

“¿Y tú, Keith?” he spoke, tapping the desk of an Asian boy sitting in the second row. He had shaggy long dark hair and wore a leather jacket and jeans.  
Lance had never seen him before. Was he new?

The new kid looked taken aback, glancing at everyone around him .  
“Ah, lo siento, um, I didn’t do Spanish at my old school,” he stumbled over his words. 

The class erupted in little giggles and comments.  
“Wow he’s cute.”  
“Did you hear his pronounciation, haha?”  
“That leather jacket is hot.”

Lance’s face turned red as he frowned. No one spoke like that about him. No one complimented him.  
He looked Keith up and down. What was so special about him?

The teacher quieted everyone down. “Recuerde que sólo el español! (Remember Spanish only!)” he announced before turning to Keith. “You have a lot of catching up to do, okay? Make sure you study.”

The boy nodded his head in response.

Lance glanced over at ‘Zelda’ and saw her giggling. He didn’t like that. 

He sunk back into his chair, shooting daggers into Keith’s back.  
Whoever this new kid was, Lance didn't like him one bit.


	2. Chapter Two: Bedtime Woes

Keith wiped the sweat from his brow, staring up at the late-night sky with a sense of peace. His shift had lasted well into the night with him and another co worker locking up and parting ways. 

The night sky comforted Keith in a way that no person had ever made him feel.  
He felt safe. He felt peace. 

Loud boisterous laughter cut through the silence. Keith turned his head, gazing through the windows of a home where a group of people were dancing and hugging and singing.  
A sight Keith could never see himself in.  
“I’m not jealous,” he muttered, as if reminding himself or whomever that he was content. He was content. 

He made it to his home, temporary of course, but it was home. He knocked gently, waiting patiently for the door to open. 

A man, Terrence, opened the door. His face showed not even a glimmer of warmth. 

“So, you finally show up,” he spoke, scanning the boy from head to toe. “What were you out doing? Smoking weed? Drinking?”

Keith pointed to his name badge.  
“I was working.”

“Whatever.” Terrence rolled his eyes, grabbing the boy by the collar and dragging him inside the house roughly before slamming the door.  
His wife, Christina, stood in the hallway with her arms crossed.

“What was he doing, Terry?” she asked in that petite voice of hers. 

“Probably fucking around, who knows?” Terry scoffed, shoving Keith in front of her. “So ungrateful. Why did we bother taking you in?”

Keith bit down on his lip, trying to ground himself.  
Ignore them.  
‘Don’t act up. If you act up, you’re only becoming what they want you to be.’

Christina shook her head disapproving.  
“We let you into our home and this is how you treat us? No dinner for you, go to your room right this instant.”  
Her voice was monotonous as it spoke its routine words. They knew exactly what they were doing. 

Keith nodded his head, retreating up the stairs. He passed by the couple’s sons bedroom as he pulled out the stairs to an attic and climbed up into his room.  
There was no light. Only the embers of the lamps in the hallway streaking in through cracks in the ground. Keith clambered his way to his mattress on the floor and climbed in. 

He stared up at the ceiling, his stomach aching.

There were no stars. 

“Do you know anything about this new guy, Pidge? He’s got like long-ish spiky black hair, a scar on his face. He wore a leather jacket on the first day?” Lance asked, glancing into the FaceTime as he lay sprawled over his bed.

“I don’t know, I’m not sure he was in any of my classes,” Pidge replied, smashing the buttons on her PS4 controller. 

“I think I know who you’re talking about,” Hunk piped up from his black screen. 

“Really?” Lance perked up, sitting up to pay close attention.

“Yeah, why do you wanna know?”  
“No…particular reason,” he lied, scratching the nape of his neck. 

Pidge paused her game at Lance’s words, turning her full attention to the call. 

“Oh my god, do you like this guy?” she asked, her eyes lit up with excitement. 

“WHAT?” Lance exclaimed, putting a hand to his chest as his cheeks turned a shade of pink. “No way. I hate the guy that’s why I’m asking.”

“Damn, what did he do?” Hunk asked, curiously. 

The Cuban boy stumbled over his words as he tried to find a method to his madness.  
“H-He made that girl I like laugh. Yeah, I was jealous. I’m not interested in him,” he said, defensively. 

“Are you sure?” Pidge teased. 

“1000% sure!”

“That’s not how percentages work.” 

“Whatever. Just give me the info!”

Silence. 

“Hunk?”

Silence. 

“You there, buddy?” 

A loud snore caused Lance and Pidge into fits of giggles. 

“It’s getting late, I’ll see you tomorrow Lance,” Pidge grinned, waving goodbye. She paused, turning to the screen. “Just remember you don’t have to try so hard to be cool at school, we think you’re cool just the way you are.”

Lance blinked, taken aback for a moment as Pidge’s face turned red with embarrassment. 

“J-Just remember that, okay?” she sputtered, ending the call. Lance grinned, sending heart emojis to the group chat before turning off his phone and lying down.

He buried his head into his pillows to comfort him from the silence of the night. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about that new kid.  
He didn’t understand what got him so worked up. 

“Adam?” 

Shiro knocked nervously at the oak door. 

“Adam, can I speak to you please?” he called out over the music echoing from the room. 

The door opened and a tall, tanned man stood at the entrance, pulling his red gaming headphones off with a curious expression. The room behind him was lit up with monitors and the familiar sound of A Cruel Angel’s Thesis blared behind him. 

“Takashi, it’s late. What did you need?” he asked, leaning on the door frame. Shiro smiled, scratching the nape of his neck nervously.  
“Ah, you see. I have something to tell you. It’s important,” he spoke, slowly averting his gaze. 

Adam observed the male with an unreadable expression. 

“Okay, what is it?”

“Ah, well, you see, um, you know that boy I told you about at the orphanage. Keith? My brother?” Shiro began, stumbling over his words.  
Adam nodded his head; his eyes filled with a mixture of curiosity and worry. “Yeah, of course.”

“Well…I found him,” Shiro breathed out. “He’s still in Foster Care but he’s old enough to leave the system and I-I invited him to stay at our home and I hope it’s okay with you but if it’s not-“

“Takashi!”  
Adam grabbed Shiro by the shoulder, staring into his eyes.  
“Of course, he can stay,” he said, softly. “He’s family.” 

Shiro felt an overwhelming sense of relief, his shoulders sinking as if a huge boulder had been released.  
“R-Really?” 

Adam chuckled, playing with his husband’s hair. “Was this what you were so worried about?”  
“Well…yes,” he confessed, turning red. Adam’s eyes filled with adoring mischief as he smirked. 

“You are too cute,” he leaned forward, pressing his lips against the others.

The pair suddenly became aware of some strange noises. They both looked at the gaming headphones.  
“Those weren’t on the whole time, were they?” 

Adam placed the gaming headphones, pulling down the mic.  
“Hello?”

An eruption of laughter and teasing exploded from the headphones as Adam winced. He placed a goodbye kiss on Shiro’s cheek as he retreated back into his room, talking loudly into the mic with a blank face. 

“My Takashi is the smartest, kindest, most beautiful man in the entire world. I will literally fight you on this, I’m not kidding.”

Shiro chuckled softly, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He didn’t know why he had felt so nervous. Adam had always been so sweet to him, even if he was hard to read most of the time. 

They had met at University, both doing a teaching degree. They started off as just casual classmates. Adam always got the highest grade; he was quiet, and no one could see what was going on his mind. He was a brick wall when it came to emotive responses. Shiro always thought he was scary. 

He placed his wedding band on the nightstand as he climbed into bed. Turning off the light, he could faintly hear Adam yelling about how owning a Tesla didn’t mean shit when it came to Overwatch as he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thanks for reading, here is a internet kiss for all u beautiful people MUAH  
> I'll be posting as often as possible so please be patient!  
> Comment below what you think about the story so far!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Leave a comment if you want some more!!


End file.
